Poor Tom
by Lintilla
Summary: Martha was engaged to Tom but ended up marrying Mickey. This fic explores how that happened. Martha takes Tom to meet Torchwood and Tom finds himself drawn to Ianto Jones.
1. Chapter 1

Finding out that aliens were real was shocking. Learning that Martha had travelled to other planets was bewildering. Being told there was a rift in time and space running through Cardiff was unexpected. Walking in on his fiancé shagging another man was devastating. Stealing an immortal man's beautiful Welsh lover was inevitable.

* * *

><p>They had called it a reunion. Apparently, the alien called the Doctor travelled through time and space with human companions. Since it was a major part of her life, Martha Jones decided she needed her fiancé, Tom Milligan to know about her past with the Timelord. After sitting him down and explaining the true nature of the universe, Martha stared at the man waiting for some sort of response. She, of course, neglected to tell him about the year that never was and how the two had actually met. She also did not tell him that he had died during that year trying to protect her. She had made a pact with her family and Jack Harkness that they would not tell anyone about those events.<p>

After a long couple of minutes, Tom finally spoke, "Is that why you left UNIT? Because they asked you to destroy the world?"

Martha had recently resigned her rather prestigious position at UNIT in favor of doing what she called _freelance_ work with her friend Mickey. Tom did not quite understand at the time but supposed that as long as she was happy he would support her.

"I just couldn't go on knowing that they would willingly do that. Do I sound crazy?" Martha asked while reaching out to clasp Tom's hand.

Still in an almost disbelieving voice, Tom mumbled, "I suppose one never knows how to respond unless put in that situation. Why again are we going to Cardiff?"

"There is a man there who used to travel with the Doctor and he wants to meet you. Mickey also travelled with the Doctor, so he'll be going as well. If we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, I think it's only proper that you know about my past."

"This man in Cardiff, I suppose he guards the rift in time and space that the Doctor's ship uses for fuel."

Martha smiled, "Yes, that's exactly what he does."

"So, you, Mickey, and the man from Cardiff all traveled together in the Doctor's ship, which is a blue police box. Love, don't think that I'm nitpicking here but how did you all fit inside?"

Martha laughed, "Actually we all travelled with him at different times and the ship is bigger on the inside, much bigger."

"Ah, well, that explains it," Tom replied still in obvious shock.

"It'll make more sense once we go to Cardiff."

"One can only hope."

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to go?" Jack asked as he gussied up before heading out.<p>

Ianto kept his gazed locked on the monitor, "Someone has to watch the base and Gwen is out with Rhys. Besides, you don't need me to have a good time."

Jack approached Ianto from behind and kissed his cheek, "Nonsense, you are the light of my life, but if you insist on being a stick in the mud, I'll go and party enough for both of us."

"I'm sure you'll manage. Keep your mobile on just in case of an emergency."

Jack grabbed his coat as he asked, "Anything else, Darling?"

Finally, Ianto turned and spoke, "Do say hello to Martha for me and give her my congratulations."

"Will do," Jack replied as he flew out the door.

Once he was alone, Ianto sighed deeply and sat back in his chair.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Martha shouted as she waved from across the restaurant.<p>

Striding confidently over to the secluded table in the corner, Jack put on his warm grin and enveloped Martha's slight frame in a friendly hug. Once he pulled away, the handsome man shook Mickey's hand enthusiastically while calling him _Mickey Mouse_, which earned an exaggerated eye roll. Finally when he turned his gaze to Tom, his grin turned to more of a leer as he reached his hand out, "Captain Jack Harkness. You must be the man that has stolen dear Martha's heart. At this point, I can't say I blame her."

Martha smacked his arm and exclaimed, "Hands off! Remind me never to leave you two alone. Oh, Tom, it's not you, it's just that Jack has quite an effect on people."

Tom nodded uncomfortably and returned to his seat. Soon they were joined by a lovely middle aged woman named Sarah Jane who had travelled with the Doctor for years. Tom began to wonder how many companions the Doctor had but their guest list stopped at just that four. The dinner was filled with lively conversation most of which Tom could not even understand. In the presence of people that had been around the universe and faced countless adventures, he suddenly felt very small and insignificant.

The only time he did chime in was for clarification after they began speaking about the Doctor's appearance. Sarah Jane had started it by saying, "I don't know how you did it, Martha; this current incarnation is so incredibly handsome."

Martha took another long sip of her wine, "What did he look like when you travelled with him?"

"He had a mop of unruly curly hair and this long scarf that would sometimes drag on the ground," Sarah mused.

Jack chimed in, "When I knew him, he had a shaven head and wore a black leather jacket. What I always remember were his adorable ears that stuck out."

"What do you mean by incarnations?" Tom asked in confusion.

Martha patted his arm and explained, "I forgot to tell you; when the Doctor dies, he changes into another body. He once told me he's over 900 years old."

Jack sighed, "I should be so lucky to be that young again."

Mickey cocked his head, "I thought you were only 150?"

That was when Jack's eyes turned dark as he answered, "Make that 2150, give or take. I lost count."

Martha's face fell, "Jack, what happened?"

Jack squeezed her hand, "I'll tell you later." After a moment of awkward silence, Jack smiled, regaining his previous enthusiasm, "What I will tell you about now, is the most delicious pair of twins I met last week. They were brother and sister, blonds from Sweden. The girl had the biggest set of-"

"Jack! I don't want to hear anymore," Sarah Jane interrupted.

"I do, keep going," Mickey added.

After that, the rest of the meal went by with more lively chatter. As they were standing to leave, Martha turned to Jack, "By the way, where's Ianto?"

"He's back at the base. I asked him to come but he said he had too much work," Jack answered while rolling his eyes.

"That reminds me: I still haven't seen your base," Mickey added.

Jack smiled brightly, "Then how about I give you all the grand tour?"


	2. Chapter 2

In a yell of triumph, Ianto emerged from underneath the ancient furnace, coated in dirt and oil. Over the course of the hour long battle of man versus machine, Ianto had shed his jacket, tie, and waistcoat. The sleeves of his red button down were rolled up to his elbows and his hair was sticking out at all ends, but he was victorious. Just as he was making his way down to the showers, the cog door alarm sounded surprising Ianto since he did not expect Jack to return until morning. As he entered the main Hub, he was surprised and slightly annoyed to find Jack had brought guests.

Martha smiled warmly upon seeing him and ran to give him a hug, stopping short when she noticed the layer of grime covering him. Jack, who had obviously been drinking, laughed as he shouted, "Ianto, we have guests; go make yourself presentable but first make us a pot of coffee."

Tom watched as the young Welshman who had obviously been working all night, smiled stiffly and left to follow his captain's orders. He felt incredibly guilty for adding to the man's workload but seemed to be the only one who noticed. As Jack led his fellow companions around the base, Tom hung back and went to help Ianto with the drinks. He found him in the kitchen swearing as he tried to scrub the oil from his hands.

"You need a good pumice for that," Tom interjected as he entered the room. He then opened the bottom cabinet and rooted around until he found something that would work.

Ianto took the bottle with a small smile that widened as the grime started coming off. Once he was satisfactorily clean, he turned and spoke in a beautiful lilting accent, "You must be Tom. I'm Ianto Jones. I hope this evening hasn't been too overwhelming. They never seem to appreciate that not everyone is as enthralled with the Doctor as they are."

"Jack sure seems to enjoy telling stories," Tom added, relieved that he had someone to sympathize with.

"Yes, Jack and his stories; if you can believe it, there was actually a time when I found them charming. How do you take your coffee?"

Tom could sense a great deal of resentment that was probably well earned. "Sugar, if you have it."

After a few silent minutes, the coffee was ready and Ianto handed him a fresh mug; however, right as he took his first sip, an alarm sounded. Ianto's face twitched and he swore quietly, "Shit, that's the rift. Torchwood's work is never done."

Tom watched as Ianto quickly walked over to a computer monitor and assessed the situation. Soon, Jack, Martha, Mickey, and Sarah Jane entered the main Hub to check on the commotion as Ianto went to change his shirt and load his weapons. Jack looked over the information Ianto had compiled and broke into a wide grin.

"We have a Provirite in the park. They have the most amazing blue skin." As Ianto returned to the main Hub, Jack told him confidently, "I want to show our guests the kind of work we do, so why don't you let us handle this one."

Ianto smiled stiffly and handed over his weapon, "Very well. If you promise to take care of it, I might as well call it a night. Dr. Milligan, can I give you a ride back to your hotel?"

Tom let out a little sigh of relief as he had been dreading chasing down whatever a Provirite was, but Martha chimed in, "Oh no, Tom, you have to come with."

Tom patted her arm and replied, "Actually, I'd rather sit this one out; I'll take up Ianto on his offer of a ride."

Martha pouted slightly, "Fine but don't wait up. You never know how long these sorts of things will take."

She then kissed his cheek and followed the other former companions through the cog door. Tom let out a held breath and looked over at Ianto, saying gratefully, "Thank you for that. I don't know if I could handle anything else tonight."

Ianto slid on his coat and patted Tom on the back, "At least you know what you're getting into now. How about we take that coffee to go?"

Tom smiled warmly noticing again just how beautiful the young man was. He looked to be about 25 but his eyes were tired and weary making Tom feel pity for him although they had only just me. When Ianto brought him the coffee in a paper cup, he took a lingering sip and sighed, "That is probably the best coffee I have ever had."

The small compliment seemed to bring a flash of momentary happiness to Ianto making his handsome face all the more attractive. Just as they were relaxing, the door opened and Jack came storming in, shouting, "Mickey Mouse wants a weapon. Ianto, where do we keep the air rifle?"

However, he stopped short as he looked between Tom and Ianto, giving Tom a suspicious glare. Ianto pointed to one of the corridors and replied, "It's in supply closet B."

Jack jogged down the corridor and rustled loudly for a moment before coming back into the main room. He glared once more at Tom and pulled Ianto into fierce kiss before running back out the door. Ianto huffed in anger and looked at Tom apologetically, "Sorry about that. Shall we?"

Outside the hotel, Ianto gave Tom his mobile number and told him, "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call. I'm an expert on all things Cardiff."

Tom thanked him again for the ride and shook his hand; for the briefest of moments, he had the strong desire to lean over and kiss his cheek, but he remembered himself and got out of the car. Once back in his room, he tried sleeping but could not stop thinking of whether Martha was alright. He knew she was an expert at dealing with aliens, but he could not help but worry. At 3:00 am, his patience snapped and he called her mobile, receiving no response. He remembered that Mickey's room was down the hall and decided to check for her there. Given how much the two of them were drinking, he suspected he might find them passed out drunk.

Poor Tom had no such luck for when he knocked on the door, he could hear Mickey saying, "That was fast, room service here is top notch."

When Mickey opened the door, he was clad in a white bath towel, and behind him Martha was naked on the bed, wrapped in the sheet. The distinctive smell of sex and sweat poured from the room, nearly making Tom vomit on the spot. The three of them stared at each other in silence until Martha softly spoke, "I'm so sorry, Tom. This isn't how I wanted you to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

As Martha tried to explain herself further, Tom turned and fled. Returning to his room, he changed out of his pajamas, packed his bag, and left the hotel. Standing outside, he took out his mobile to call a taxi but hesitated when he realized he could not even read the screen. Until that moment, he had not even been aware that he was crying. He did not know why exactly, but he called Ianto's number without knowing what he was going to say.

After a few rings, Ianto answered in a tired voice, "Dr. Milligan, is there a problem?"

Tom stammered, trying to think of something, "I . . . I just saw . . . I'm sorry, forget I called."

He then hung up and leant against the side of the building trying to gather his thoughts. Soon memories began replaying through his mind: small glances between Martha and Mickey, the late nights, and Martha's pushing back the wedding date. How had he allowed himself to be strung along? He was mercifully brought out of his thoughts by a lovely, soft voice, "Dr. Milligan, are you alright?"

Ianto Jones stood in front of him dressed in jeans and a jumper with his car running behind him. Tom gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, saying, "I'm so sorry about waking you, Ianto. I didn't know who else to call."

"It's fine. What happened?"

"I found Martha with Mickey."

Ianto sighed and shook his head, "Come with me." He then took Tom's bag and placed it in the boot.

* * *

><p>"I never thought of myself as a fool, but I guess I really am. How did I not see it?" Tom asked while sitting on Ianto's sofa.<p>

Ianto, who was fetching some beers, spoke from the kitchen, "When we're in love, we ignore the tell tale signs until it's too late."

"Are you in love, Ianto?"

Ianto handed him a beer and sat next to him. After a moment of thinking, he spoke, "Yes, I suppose I am. It crept on so gradually, I didn't realize it until he was all I had."

After taking several gulps, Tom asked, "Is it Jack?"

Ianto chuckled, "Who else would it be?"

"It's just that during dinner, he was talking about . . ." Tom paused trying to find a diplomatic way to phrase it.

"His recent shags and how great they were?" Ianto replied with a roll of his eyes.

"If he cheats on you, then why do you stay with him?"

"I told you: he's all I have. Jack, Torchwood, and this little flat are my entire life," Ianto answered sadly.

"During dinner, Jack talked about how old he is. He said 2150. What does that mean?"

Ianto took a long swig of his beer before replying, "Jack is immortal. He dies temporarily and then comes back. It had something to do with the Doctor. He's been working for Torchwood for over 100 years. Just recently, he was taken back in time by his brother and buried underneath Cardiff for 2000 years. Needless to say, that whole event changed him."

Tom listened in shock as Ianto continued, "Before the whole thing with his brother, Jack and I were in a pretty stable committed relationship; well, as much as one can be with Torchwood. But after what happened, things changed. Two of our agents had died and Cardiff had been ravaged by explosions all because of his psychotic brother who is, by the way, currently cryogenically frozen in our morgue."

Ianto downed the rest of his drink then kept speaking, "One night, he comes to my flat and I can tell something is not right. His eyes held this darkness that I'd never seen before. He doesn't say anything; he just pushes me into the bedroom and rips off my clothes. Then, he entered me with no lube or preparation; it hurt so much that I was in tears. When he finished, he buttoned up and walked out. The next day, I could hardly walk and I couldn't stop bleeding. Since our medic was dead, I had to go to the hospital. At first they thought I was raped and then they thought I was a prostitute. I had to use my Torchwood security clearance just to get them to treat me and leave me alone."

A tear rolled down Ianto's cheek as he spoke, "When I did go back to the Hub, the use of the security code had gone through our system and Jack found out. He called me into his office and asked what had happened. When I explained it, he was quiet for a minute and then told me that I should have come to him first. After that, he started spending his nights out and would come in smelling of various perfumes and colognes. On the surface, we seemed alright; he would flirt, kiss me, take me out for dinner, and we'd make love, but every few nights, he goes out looking for other people."

Tom clenched his fist as a wave of pity and rage swept through him. He was a doctor, he had seen and heard some awful things, but what Ianto had been through was horrific. However, he knew there must be something wrong with Jack to make him behave like that.

"Perhaps Jack is suffering from some kind of PTSD? It does not excuse what he did, but it may explain some things. How is he at work?"

Ianto sighed, "He pretends to work, but I catch him sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the wall. I've taken over doing most of the duties around the Hub. The other person who works there, Gwen, she's married and has a life so I couldn't possibly push anything on to her. I've tried talking to him, but he won't cooperate. Whenever I confront him about sleeping around, he gets rather angry and accuses me of being possessive." Tears were welling up in Ianto's eyes as he continued, "I wish I knew how to fix him. He needs me and I can't do anything to help. When I was at my lowest, he was there for me and saved me, but I'm too weak to save him."

Tom reached out and drew Ianto into his arms. The Welshman resisted at first but soon collapsed against him. Softly, Tom spoke, "You're asking too much of yourself. You need to get out of there before it kills you."

With his head resting on Tom's shoulders, Ianto spoke softly, "Torchwood is my destiny. Did you know I survived Canary Warf? I am one of twenty survivors. Every minute I'm living is on borrowed time. I'm just waiting for the gauntlet to fall and finish what should have ended already."

Forcefully, Tom clasped Ianto's cheek and pulled him into a searing kiss. When they parted, he gazed into Ianto's eyes and asked, "Did you feel that? Ianto, you're alive. You survived because you are meant for more than Torchwood, aliens, and a life of servitude. Did you ever consider that maybe this is fate: us meeting, now?"

Ianto looked back, trying to process what he was saying as Tom pressed on, "Admit you felt what passed between us. Jack Harkness has eternity to wallow in despair but your life doesn't end because of him."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Leave with me. I travel all over the world, treating people. Come with me and I'll show you that there _is_ more. You are worth more."

Ianto paused and then smiled slightly, "No one has ever told me that before . . . that I'm worth something."

Tom kissed him again but sweeter, allowing Ianto to kiss him back and be held gently. After several minutes, they laid back on the sofa with Ianto resting his head on Tom's chest as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't do it; I can't leave him alone. If I go, there will only be Gwen; he needs me," Ianto fretted as he paced his flat.

Tom leaned against the kitchen counter drinking Ianto's phenomenal coffee. After taking in Ianto's words, an idea suddenly came to mind and he asked Ianto, "What if he wasn't alone? If I could arrange for him to get some help, would you consider leaving?"

Ianto paused and thought for minute before answering, "I suppose that if I knew he was getting the help he needed then . . . yes, I would go."

Tom smiled, "Then I'll see what I can do to arrange for help for Jack. There's no way I could leave you behind knowing what he's doing to you."

Ianto approached Tom and gently clasped his hand, softly telling him, "I don't know why you're so concerned about me but thank you. It's been a long time since someone's cared."

As Ianto finished preparing to go to work, Tom sent a quick text to Martha: _We need to talk. Meet me at the Hub this morning._

* * *

><p>Once at the base, Ianto set about preparing the morning's coffee and Tom led a contrite looking Martha to the conference room while Mickey waited in the main Hub downstairs. Martha chewed at her lip slightly and began her explanation, "We never intended this to happen. When we started out, we were just friends but after time-"<p>

"It's okay. I don't need your excuses. In the long run, I guess this is for the best."

Martha nodded and replied softly, "Just know that I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm not going to lie and say everything's fine, but there's no point in dwelling on it."

Martha nodded her head cautiously, "You're taking this much better than I thought you would."

"After I left you last night, I was devastated, and I still would be, but I've realized that I'm meant for something different," Tom replied as he thought of Ianto.

Still unsure why Tom seemed so forgiving, Martha continued, "Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?"

"Actually, yes, I want you to do something for me, well not actually for me, but I need your help."

"What is it?" Martha asked with apprehension.

"I want you and Mickey to stay here and work for Torchwood."

Martha's eyes widened as she stammered, "Why? . . . What good would that? . . . I don't understand."

"Jack has been through hell and he desperately needs some relief. It wouldn't have to be permanent and you'd basically be doing the same thing you are now. Please consider it; if not for me then for Ianto."

"Why Ianto?"

Tom sighed, "That brings me to the second favor."

* * *

><p>Walking tentatively into Jack's office, Ianto set the immortal's coffee on his desk receiving no response as usual. Once again, Jack was staring at seemingly nothing and paying no attention to the world around him. Ianto cringed when he saw the lipstick stain on the captain's collar. Reaching out he touched the shirt and said, "If you give me that, I can probably get the stain out."<p>

Finally Jack faced Ianto and acknowledged him, "Oh, don't worry about it. We had to shoot one of the aliens last night. It's in the boot of the SUV; I'll need you to incinerate it."

Ianto nodded and turned to leave but Jack spoke again, "Martha told me that she and Tom are breaking up. I'll need you to retcon him before he leaves."

Ianto cringed inwardly, hoping Jack would not mention Tom. "I don't think I have to do that."

Jack gave a suspicious look as he inquired, "Why is that? This is standard protocol."

"You didn't retcon Rhys when Gwen asked."

"Yes, but she was engaged to Rhys. What's your connection to Tom? Did he try something on you?" Jack asked with increasing hostility.

Ianto put his hands on his hips as he replied, "No, but we're friends and I don't want to lose him."

"How are you friends? You only just met. Did he fuck you?" Jack asked as he stood up and began approaching Ianto.

"No! Besides, what does it matter if he did? You fuck someone else every other day!"

Jack scoffed, "That's not the same!"

"Why? Why is it not the same? From where I'm standing it looks exactly the same," Ianto spoke with obvious frustration.

Jack continued to approach Ianto until he was only a few inches away. "It's different with me because I _need_ it. If you need something, then you just come to me."

"What if what I _need_ is a loving partner who doesn't sleep around?"

Jack threw his hands up, "This is ridiculous. You haven't complained once about our situation but you spend one night with _Tom_ and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy."

"Jack, this has nothing to do with him."

"Yes it does!" Jack shouted, "This is why you should've moved into the Hub with me. Men out there are just waiting to get their hands on you. The good Dr. Milligan is no exception. From now on, I don't want you leaving the base without me."

"This is insane; you can't keep me here," Ianto replied as he turned and ran out of the office with Jack chasing after.

The shouting drew the attention of Mickey and Gwen as well as Martha and Tom. Jack caught up with Ianto, grabbing his arm roughly while yelling, "You don't run out on me!"

Ianto tried wrenching away but Jack's grip was too strong. With a strained voice, he pleaded, "Let go, Jack. You're hurting me!"

As Gwen and Martha called for Jack to stop, Tom ran over and pushed Jack away, ordering, "Leave him alone; he's been through enough!"

Stumbling backward, Jack's eyes turned dark as he snarled, "You. You're trying to take him away from me. I could tell as soon as you saw him: you're attracted to him and want him for yourself."

"Yes, you're right," Tom snapped back to everyone's shock. "I'm attracted to him because he's beautiful, intelligent, and sweet. I want to take him away because if he stays around you any longer, he's going to die."

"You can't have him. He's mine and I won't let anyone take him away. You try to fool all of us with your good intentions but I see you're really out to destroy everything we have left. Ianto is staying here and you're leaving either by choice or in a body bag!"

Jack accentuated his point by drawing his Webley and aiming it at Tom. While everyone else was yelling for Jack to put his weapon away, Tom lowered his voice and told him, "What are you planning to do after you kill me? Will that make Ianto stay forever? You're scared to lose him because you know he'd be better off. Why don't you put the gun down and apologize to Ianto?"

There was a slight hesitation in Jack's face before he fired, aiming for Tom's heart. Gwen screamed loudly as Tom went flying to the ground having been pushed out of the way by Ianto who was bleeding from the bullet wound in his shoulder. Martha as well as Tom rushed to his side while Mickey turned to Jack and tried reasoning with him.

"Jack, mate, give me the gun," Mickey spoke slowly as he carefully approached Jack with his hands raised.

Jack's eyes were wild and panicked with tears streaming down his face as he whispered sadly _Ianto_. Before Mickey could reach him, Jack turned the gun to the side of his own head and fired.


	5. Chapter 5

With a violent breath of air, Jack came back to life feeling cold without Ianto to greet him. To his surprise, he found himself lying on the Plass looking up at the fountain. A voice from behind called out, "So, I heard you've been going through a rough patch lately. I thought a little fresh air would calm your head."

Jack sat up, groaning, "Doctor, how's Ianto?"

The Doctor, hands in the pockets of his long brown coat, strolled in front of Jack saying, "You mean the young man you shot? He'll be fine. Martha and Tom are looking after him. The question _should_ be: why did you shoot your lover?"

Standing up, Jack answered, "I was aiming for Tom."

The Doctor nodded his head as he continued, "Alright, so the question then is: why are you trying to shoot unarmed civilians?"

Jack began to answer, "He was trying to take Ianto and I-" but stopped and slumped his shoulders. "Doc, I need help."

The Doctor placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and told him softly, "I know you do; that's why I'm here. Martha called me and told me what's happened to you. I'm here to help."

At the Doctor's words, the darkness in Jack's mind lightened ever so slightly allowing him to finally release a long held sob. The Timelord drew Jack close to him and let the man cry on his shoulder for a few minutes before saying, "Why don't we go back inside and check on Ianto?"

In a small voice, Jack answered, "Ianto must hate me by now."

"He's none too pleased, but _hate_ you? No, I think you'll find it's just the opposite."

* * *

><p>Inside, Martha was finishing up treating Ianto's shoulder with Tom at his side, holding his hand. As Jack entered, Mickey and Gwen gave him suspicious looks but the Doctor nodded to indicate that he had things under control. When Martha came up from the autopsy bay, Jack asked tentatively, "Will he be alright?"<p>

Martha nodded, "Yes, you got him through the shoulder but he'll recover. Why'd you do it, Jack?"

Jack hung his head as he answered, "I panicked. You have to understand; Ianto is all I have."

"Then why do you treat him so horribly? Tom told me what Ianto said. He was calmer then I would've been. Believe me, Jack Harkness, that had I known what you were doing to him, I would've shot you and dragged him out by force."

"I don't know. Nothing makes sense anymore."

The Doctor chimed in, "Why don't you come away with me for a while? I think you need a break and the Tardis will know where to take you."

"I can't leave. Torchwood and Cardiff need me."

"Actually," Martha added, "Mickey and I talked things over and we can take over while you're gone. I even know some other former UNIT officers that would be interested in joining. You've been working here for over a hundred years; I think you've earned some time off."

As Jack considered the proposition, he asked, "What about Ianto?"

Martha took his arm and gently led him over to look down at the autopsy bay. Ianto was sitting up on the table with Tom standing in front of him, tenderly holding his hands. The two were quietly talking and gazing at each other with great affection. Softly, Martha whispered, "I know it's hard, but maybe you should let him go. Tom's a great man and he'll take care of him."

Watching carefully, Jack's knowledge that Ianto deserved better tugged at his heart. His conduct over the past weeks was beginning to unwind in his conscious mind accompanied by overwhelming guilt. Pulling away from Martha, Jack descended the stairs and hesitantly approached Ianto and Tom. Upon seeing the immortal approach, Tom took a protective stance in front of Ianto, but Jack held up his hands and spoke, "Please, I just need to say something."

Something in Jack's voice had changed making Ianto stand and approach him. Gazing intently into his lover's eyes, Ianto sadly spoke, "You're leaving, aren't you."

"The Doctor has promised to help me while Martha and Mickey take over Torchwood." Tears shown in Jack's eyes as he pushed back the desire to pull Ianto into his arms. Softly, Jack added, "You never left me. I was lost and you stayed through everything. I'll never forget that . . . ever."

"Jack, I didn't leave you before, why would I now?" Ianto responded as he fought back tears.

"Because I don't deserve you. This is your chance: go. Let Tom give you the life you could never have with me."

Ianto's hand lightly brushed Jack's as he replied, "You're sending me away so easily?"

Jack clasped Ianto's hand tightly as he spoke, "There's nothing easy about it."

Ianto wrenched his hand away from Jack and turned to Tom who held his grief wracked frame.

Looking to Tom, Jack continued, "I'm sorry about before but-"

"You don't have to say anything," Tom interrupted, "If this Doctor is half as amazing as you and Martha say he is then I'm sure we'll meet again under more pleasant circumstances."

Jack nodded his head and went back up the stairs, hoping the young man was right. After several minutes, Ianto heard the distinct sound of the Tardis whirring away. Suddenly, a realization hit him and he pulled back to gaze at Tom's face.

"You arranged this, didn't you: Martha and Mickey working for Torchwood and the Doctor helping Jack?"

Tom nodded his head, wondering how Ianto was going to respond.

"Am I a rebound? A quick way to fill your time since Martha crushed you?"

Quickly, Tom grabbed Ianto's uninjured shoulder and told him sincerely, "Absolutely not. If I've learned anything from this whole experience, it's that the universe is far more complex than I ever thought. I don't think it was chance that brought us together just when we needed each other. Someday, Jack will return and you'll decide if he's the one you truly want; until then, come with me and we'll see the world."

Ianto's face softened and he leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss to Tom's lips. "I don't think there's anyone alive that could say no to that."

Tom smiled and returned Ianto's kiss, excited for the journey that lay ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Sorry for the ambiguous ending, but I love them so. <em>


End file.
